Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blandin is... a guy who somehow ended up on this wiki. Not exactly sure how or why, but he did. Canon Information [This page contains some recently revealed/previously-unknown information on a character, and thus contains spoilers.] Blendin is from the year 207̃012 and his job is to correct time anomalies, preferably without being noticed. Problem is, he's so much of a nervous klutz that he was caught by a couple of kids by the names of Dipper and Mabel Pines, and he couldn't even convincingly lie to them about being a time traveler. The two of them talked him into taking a break from seeking out these time anomalies he was there to fix, and he did, only to find out later that the twins had used his time-traveling tape measure to change the past. Before he could do anything to them, two time cops by the names of Lolph and Dundgren showed up to arrest him and bring him back to his own time. Once he was taken back, he had to go back and undo the things the twins did, and then he was fired and sent to the Infinetentiary for one hundred life sentences. While he was in the Infinetentiary, he became resentful of the twins and also learned how to fight. One day he managed to escape, but he was caught shortly afterwards. Upon being caught, he invoked Globnar against the twins, where they would fight and decide the fate of the loser(s) as well as have the chance to make one paradox-free time-altering wish of their choice. Blendin ended up losing in the end, but since Dipper and Mabel both felt sorry for unintentionally ruining his life, they decided that he should be set free and have his job back (and have "pretty hair" upon Mabel's request). He has had no problems with the twins since then. Deadly Mistakes The events that happen from there vary on the universe. DM-verse Blendin was constantly harassed by his co-workers and his own boss for losing Globnar to two early twenty-first century pre-teens, and it had gone on for over a month after it had happened. He just wanted it to stop. One night, a certain one-eyed triangle paid him a visit and claimed that he knew a way to get at least Time Baby to stop mocking him, and already being someone who didn't make great decisions under pressure, Blendin agreed to his deal and shook his hand. Hoo boy, was that ever a bad move... Instead of doing what he had promised to Blendin, Bill ended up possessing him and then used him to then trick Mabel into starting Weirdmageddon. After Bill had left his body, Blendin regained consciousness in time to see what had really happened, and tried to stop him by bringing in Time Baby and a fair amount of the Time Police's holographic selves. Instead of stopping him, Bill simply obliterated Time Baby and the holographic projections, leaving Blendin on his own and, despite leaving at some point, becoming one of the many people who had been turned to stone and used to make Bill's throne. Blendin became a highly wanted man after the Time Police discovered the part that he unintentionally played in starting Weirdmageddon. After jumping around to different time periods in order to keep the Time Police guessing, his tape measure was eventually shattered by an oncoming train which left him stuck in 1883. The last time he was heard from was when he wrote a coded letter to Dipper and Mabel about how he had blended in as a pocket watch repairman. Insano-verse No-one's quite sure how Dr. Eggsano managed to avoid going undetected by the Time Police for so long, especially after he blew up half of the moon at one point, but that was to be the case no longer. wip Relationship to Child Child?! What child?! Blendin doesn't have kids! Relationships Lapis Lazuli DM-Verse Who? Insano-verse There was one mission that Blendin was sent on to stop some unknown person from altering the past. That person turned out to be Lapis, and while he didn't succeed in stopping her, things turned out for the better for once, for the two ended up working together to change part of the past to make the current timeline better. wip Bill Cipher DM-Verse Blendin is still angry at what Bill did to him and hopes to never meet him or anyone like him ever again. Despite Bill's death and not knowing the full extent of what he might've done while he possessed his body, he still occasionally has nightmares about him. Insano-verse wip Dipper and Mabel Pines For a while he did despise the twins for (unknowingly) getting him fired and sending him to jail for what would've been the rest of his life, but after the two of them gave him his life back (and hair), he was surprised and touched that they were so generous to someone whom until that point wanted to erase them from existence and was usually treated poorly by everyone. Since then, they have been among the only friends he's ever had, with him going as far as to bring them along for an adventure to find a hidden time treasure (but that's another story). Dr. Eggman Blendin ended up running into Eggman by complete accident and then tried to have him arrested for some of his time travel shenanigans. Unfortunately, this mission ended with Eggman escaping instead, no thanks to a couple of slip-ups on his part. Dr. Eggsano Blendin met this particular Fansano during a mission to have him arrested for his numerous misuses of time travel in his attempts to conquer the world. Since Eggsano is still out and causing trouble, it's safe to assume that this mission was not successful. Dr. Peridotsano Briefly met during the attempt to bring in Eggsano. Given that their one meeting involved her trying to shoot him while she, her partner and their child were trying to escape, it's safe to assume they don't get along. Yuuka Kralie Blendin is vaguely aware of a girl who's been "hopping between timelines", but he actually doesn't know that much about her. (Nobody he knows really does; she's a bit of a mystery.) Given there are others out there who have been running around and deliberately messing things up for the worse in an attempt to benefit themselves and that she's actually trying to do more good than bad, Yuuka's ''probably ''not very high on his list of priorities, if at all? Trivia * You're probably looking for the Blendin on this wiki. It's better than the one on this page anyway. * He also has a page on the Disney Wiki, but that doesn't seem to be as up-to-date as the other one. * He apparently shares a voice actor with another parent of a different Mistake as well as said mistake themselves. Weird. Category:Parents